1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stable Vitamin A palmitate composition and more particularly to a composition which excludes oils, contains a high ratio of water based surfactant, and means for topical application to human skin. More specifically, the present invention cures a wide range of skin disorders such as acne, uneven pigmentation, photoaging, excessive accumulation of epidermal layers and repair of the entire dermal tissue without irritating side effects.